


But I Love You More

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris is overwhelmed by the tompocalypse, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to cheer Chris up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friend on Tumblr :)

“He has got to stop this.” Chris said as he shut his laptop lid and pushed it away. You looked up from the book you were reading.

“He who? And stop what?” You asked, feeling that you were missing something. Chris came over and sighed.

“Hiddleston.” He said. “His face is everywhere!”

“Well, in his defense, he does have like three movies coming out all at once.” You said as you put the bookmark in place and set it on the coffee table.

“Great. Even my fiancée is on his side.” He said, laying his head against the back of the couch. You frowned and scooted closer to him.

“I never said that.” You said. “I was just saying, he has a lot going on. Everyone saw a lot of you when Cap 2 and Avengers 2 came out.” Chris sighed a bit. “We should be supportive of our friend.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” He said. You moved even closer, almost sitting in his lap.

“But Tom isn’t the one that I want to hold my hand.” You said, lacing your fingers with his. “And he’s not the one that I want to kiss.” You kissed his cheek. “And he’s not the one that can make me laugh so hard I spit milk all over Robert.” Chris chuckled then. You could feel the vibrations in his chest. “He’s not the one I want to marry and have a family with. He’s not the one that I love.” Chris smiled at you then.

“I love you so, so much.” He said, cupping your cheek gently. You kissed him briefly.

“Well, that may be the case.” You said when you pulled back. “But I love you way more.” He smirked then, ready for the challenge, before kissing you passionately, showing you just how much he loved you.


End file.
